1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to swimming pool cleaning devices, and, more particularly, devices for skimming the surface of the pool water.
2. Description of the Related Art
Debris, such as leaves or insects, tend to collect on the surface of swimming pool water. It is important to remove such floating debris, both for aesthetic reasons and to prevent microscopic organisms, such as mold, from growing in the pool water.
It is known to provide a swimming pool with a built-in skimmer on which a vacuum is drawn by the pump of the swimming pool's water recirculation system. A problem is that the water level must be maintained within a relatively narrow range so that surface water can enter into an area above the skimmer. Thus, water must be periodically added or removed from the swimming pool to maintain the water level at the level necessary for skimming. Another problem is that swimming pools are typically provided with only one skimmer. Automatic vacuuming devices are now in common use which clean the walls and floor of a swimming pool. Such automatic vacuuming devices require usage of the single swimming pool skimmer as the source of vacuum.
It is also known to use a hose connected to the swimming pool return inlet to project a submersed stream of water toward the open mouth of a net. The stream of water directs debris within the water into the net. A problem is that debris must first pass through the gap between the hose and the net before the flow of pressurized water can carry the debris into the net. The distance between the hose and the net can be lengthened in order to increase the amount of debris passing therebetween. However, an increased gap between the hose and the net also allows the flow of pressurized water to be dispersed therebetween and to lose intensity. This loss of intensity lessens the ability of the water flow to force debris into the net.
What is needed in the art is a portable swimming pool skimming device, connectable to a source of pressurized water, which is capable of maintaining intensity of water flow over a substantial distance such that surface debris may be directed into a collecting device.